This study is designed to evaluate the effects of TrophAmine, a parenteral nutrition solution specially formulated for neonates, versus Travasol (blend C), a standard amino acid solution, used in patients of all ages on the rate of PN associated cholestasis, growth, and plasma amino acid profiles in neonates.